The Land Wiggly Group
The Land Wiggly Group is a 7-character group who live in land instead of water. They are The Wiggles and The Land Wiggly Friends. Trivia * In the episode Murray's Shirt. They were having a BBQ. * In Wiggle Bay they were the ones riding The S.S Feathersword Boat. * In Space Dancing! they were all up in space, for the entire video. * In Storytelling they listen to the second, and last story called "The Colored Leapers". Gallery TheLandWigglyGroup.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Big Red Car" TheLandWigglyGroupinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Big Red Car" credits TheLandWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Wake Up Jeff!" TheLandWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue TheLandWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Credits.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Wake Up Jeff!" credits TheLandWigglyGrouponCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group on "Carols in the Domain" TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggledance!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Wiggledance!" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas450.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheLandWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'WordsBook.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in The Wiggles' words book TheWigglesMovie1666.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "The Wiggles Movie" TheLandWigglyGroupinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 WiggleTime(1998)13.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 TheLandWigglyGroupinMurray'sShirt.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Murray's Shirt" TheChase32.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" TheLandWigglyGroupinTheParty.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "The Party" TheLandWigglyGroupandFoodman.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group and Foodman TootToot!538.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Toot Toot!" TheLandWigglyGrouponQantasAirplane.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in Disneyland special prologue TheLandWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in Disneyland special TheLandWigglyGroupinTVSeries2.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Wiggles World" TV Series TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggleFood.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Wiggle Food" TheLandWigglyGroupinStorytelling.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Storytelling" TheLandWigglyGroupinHygiene.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Hygiene" TheLandWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheLandWigglyGroupinDirections.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Directions" TheLandWigglyGroupinManners.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Manners" TheLandWigglyGroupandTheWagettes.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group and the Wagettes TheLandWigglyGroupinImagination.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Imagination" TheLandWigglyGroupinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Cows and Ducks" AnthonyLovesHisFood11.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Anthony Ate the Party Food" electronic storybook TheLandWigglyGroupinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheLandWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Wiggly Safari" WiggleBay4(Widescreen).jpg|The Land Wiggly Group on the S.S. Feathersword boat TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Wiggle Bay" TheLandWigglyGroupPlayingVolleyball.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group playing volleyball WiggleBay503.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Wiggle Bay" epilogue TheLandWigglyGroupinTVSeries3.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheLandWigglyGrouponTheTodayShow.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group on "The Today Show" TheLandWigglyGroupinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Space Dancing!" TheLandWigglyGroupandKingMondo.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group and King Mondo TheLandWigglyGroupinGloomyWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in Gloomy World TheLandWigglyGroupJumping.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group jumping TheLandWigglyGroupinHappyWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in Happy World TheLandWigglyGroupandTheGloomies.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group and the Gloomies WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!279.png|The Land Wiggly Group in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheLandWigglyGroupinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Everybody Wiggle!" TheLandWigglyGroupinTheTaiwaneseWigglesConcert.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in The Taiwanese Wiggles' concert WigglyWork40.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook TheLandWigglyGroupandAlfonsoRinaldi.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group and Alfonso Rinaldi TheLandWigglyGroupinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheLandWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Santa's Rockin'!" TheLandWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheLandWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Sailing Around the World" TheLandWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert TheLandWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in Wiggly Animation TheLandWigglyGroupandCraigFerguson.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group and Craig Ferguson TheLandWigglyGrouponCBS.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group on CBS TheLandWigglyGroupinMariachiAnimation.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in Mariachi Animation TheLandWigglyGroupattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group at the Sydney Entertainment Centre TheLandWigglyGroupinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Getting Strong!" rejected version TheLandWigglyGrouponSunrise.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group on "Sunrise" CircusPractice5.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Circus Practice" electronic storybook TheLandWigglyGroupinTakingOff!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in "Taking Off!" DSC00747.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in Dreamworld 2744103722_8133241ac3_o.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in The 2008 US Tour Category:Characters Category:Group characters Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries